


Wrapped in Roses

by aloriley



Series: Giacometti Week Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, ChristopheWeek, Gen, M/M, and just wants love, chris is hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloriley/pseuds/aloriley
Summary: Chris keeps running into a Mystery Person who Victor thinks could be Chris' soulmate. Fate must know that Chris likes to be teased because she's not making it easy on him.





	Wrapped in Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble for Day 1 of Giacometti Week for the theme Roses!

Have you ever smelled something that resonated with you so deeply that you have an out of body experience? Not like the perfume of the wildflowers that remind you of home because your mom always kept a fresh bouquet of them on the kitchen table. Or the spices in your favorite comfort food that never fails to cheer you up before you even take a bite. But rather an essence that connects with you at your core -- a sensation so deep and so strong that it must be linked to one of your past lives? 

Yeah, neither had Chris and trying to explain it to Victor last night had sounded every bit as nonsensical as it did in his head this morning. Nevertheless, there he was in bed with his laptop on his chest searching colognes and failing to properly describe the notes that he remembers overwhelming him the night before. He was getting nowhere mainly because his descriptions were contradictory at best while also rapidly devolving from scents to feelings. 

_ Fresh -- warm -- sweet -- musky -- bright -- cozy -- love -- home -- roses _

_ Roses.  _

Rose was the only distinct aspect that he kept coming back to and that he was certain of. If Chris couldn’t find the person attached to it, he at least wanted to surround himself with that essence again. It made him feel lighter than the warm fuzzy feeling that filled him after a couple of drinks. It was even more relaxing and sweet than the afterglow that came with a particularly satisfying fuck. 

_ What the hell does that even mean? God, I’m losing it. _

Pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, he takes a deep breath and thinks back to the previous night…

~~~~~

Chris couldn’t remember how long it had been since he spent a Saturday  _ not _ at at one exhibition or another supporting Victor and his art. He loved his friend dearly and would support him to the end of the earth, but there’s only so many conversations he could have about “ _ Shadow of a Lover _ ” before it got monotonous. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t come up with a few games to entertain himself during the events. His favorite was trying to find the most absurd interpretation of Victor’s work. Unfortunately, the game had become far less entertaining after Victor stopped exhibiting nudes so Chris tended to float around, champagne in hand, making small talk and occasionally convincing patrons that  _ Yes, the watercolor poodle painting is exactly what your bathroom has been missing.  _

However, tonight was Victor’s opening night. Which meant the gallery was busy -- filled wall to wall with couples enjoying an intimate evening together interspersed between boisterous groups enjoying the gallery crawl and the free drinks that went with it. On nights like this he liked to play the role of wallflower -- observing more than engaging. About an hour into the event, he was making his way through the back of the gallery when the scent first overcame his senses. It dulled the chatter and muted the laughter around him. It was delicious and honestly just  _ intoxicating _ . 

He quickly looked around as if the person would have a sign above them flashing a message letting Chris know that they were the person he should instantly wrap around himself and never let go. Unfortunately, Chris isn’t that lucky and also doesn’t live in a magical world where fate is more obvious about its intentions. A large group of people moved together towards another piece at the front of the gallery which gave him more space to inconspicuously search for the source, but the area was quickly reoccupied by new people and the fragrance had faded. Hoping to find it again, Chris made his way to the front of the gallery space where he ran into Victor. 

“Chris! This is going well, wouldn’t you say? One of the more successful opening nights, I think. The attendants told me they’ve already sold a few pieces…” Victor trailed off, giving Chris a concerned look. “Are you okay? You look a little...manic.”

“What? No, I’m fine. It’s just that there’s someone here that I…”

“Did you already find someone that you want to take home? That might be a record.” 

“No. I mean yes, I suppose. I just don’t know who they are.” Chris paused, at a loss for words, hoping Victor would somehow understand without further explanation. 

“Go on…”

“It’s just that there’s someone here who...a person I just…” He sighed, frustrated with his apparent inability to form coherent thoughts. “Have you ever smelled something that is so overwhelming, but in a way that makes you feel like you could ascend to another dimension on feeling alone?” 

“No, I can’t say that I have.” 

“I know it doesn’t make sense and I can’t really explain it. It’s just...a feeling. A feeling like I’m supposed to be with this person.”

“Maybe it’s some intense kind of pheromones and they’re your soulmate.” The faint smile in Victor’s eyes told Chris that he was partially joking about the ridiculous situation that had been described, but that a larger part of him did hope that Chris’ soulmate really was here tonight. He hid it well from those he wasn’t close with, but Victor can be considered as whatever is beyond hopeless romantic and is the type of person who would fly across the world as a romantic gesture. 

The rest of the night was a bust in terms of finding the potential soulmate, but a very successful one for Victor and his art. After celebratory drinks, Chris fell into bed trying to remember each note of this Mystery Person and their inspiring scent. 

~~~~~

Chris was brought out of his daydream by his cat padding her way onto his stomach and telling him that it was time to feed her. Together they shuffled into the kitchen and once Her Highness was satisfied with the amount of food in her bowl, Chris opened the fridge to find something for himself. Instantly realizing that he hadn’t been shopping in over a week and unless he wanted to eat pickles or dry cereal, he would need to make a trip to the store. 

On the way to the grocery store, he passed the flower shop that set up a small stand outside every Sunday. Dozens of beautiful bouquets sat arranged on the little table making passersby smile and tempting everyone with their bright colors. A small bouquet of pink wild roses mixed with various wildflowers caught Chris’ eye and after all the thought he’s given to scents -- especially roses -- in the past day, he couldn’t pass it up. 

The rest of his trip to the market was largely uneventful even with the busy Sunday crowd. It was only as he was as he was finishing up in the produce section that he swore he caught a faint whiff of the Mystery Person once again. Hoping it wasn’t his imagination, he dropped the lemon back into the pile and whirled around hoping this time he would be luckier than he was last night. In his haste he bumped into a woman as she was walking behind him causing her to drop a jar, splattering pasta sauce all over the floor between them. Needless to say he was so preoccupied with finding a way to clean up the mess that once he was finished there was no sight (or smell) of the Mystery Person. Chris used the walk home to chastise himself and yell at his stupid brain for not keeping it together over something so ridiculous.

After he was settled in his apartment again he sent a quick text to Victor.

The rest of the day was spent watching movies and Vine compilations until they were crying and their sides hurt from laughter. 

~~~~~~~

Last night was exactly what Chris needed to clear his head. He woke up with a brighter smile on his face and feeling lighter on his feet. Overall Monday was going well so far -- his first two meetings had gone smoothly and his team was ahead of schedule on their project for the quarter. Deciding that he deserved a coffee break that didn’t involve the bland breakroom coffee, he headed to the elevator. After only a few seconds of waiting he stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground level. 

_ “Wow, the universe must really be on my side today,”  _ he thought, smiling to himself. About a minute later, when Chris felt the car slow and open it’s doors he started to walk out without looking up from his phone immediately bumping into someone as they tried to enter. 

“Oh god I’m--”

“Shit, I’m sorry. I should--” they both fumbled out.

“No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking...and this isn’t even my floor.” Before he could even finish his apology, Chris was overcome with the scent that he had hoped to forget once and for all. But now here he was: literally face to face with the Mystery Person. In the small space it made him feel like he was being wrapped in roses. He was beginning to think Victor was right about them being soulmates. It had to be fate and he couldn’t very well ignore what fate put right in front of him, could he? No, that would just be rude. 

Straightening himself so he could get a better look at the stranger, he flashed as charming of a smile as he could manage while his heart was beating a mile a minute. About to properly introduce himself, he was cut off by the elevator doors buzzing as a warning to either get in or out of the car. The other man chuckled lightly before walking fully into the elevator with Chris. 

“Well after that excitement, I’m not sure I need coffee anymore,” the other man said playfully. “But just in case, would you happen to know any good places around here?” 

“Actually, I do. I’m headed that way now. Would you like to join me?”

“I’d love to,” he said, smiling brightly. 

“Wonderful! I’m Chris, by the way.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Chris. I’m--” before he could finish the elevator car dinged and opened to the bustling lobby of the office building. Chris laughed a bit as he exited following the still Mystery Man because even when it seemed easy, it couldn’t be simple.

 


End file.
